Cominore War
The Cominore War 'was a continental war that lasted from 2070-2078 UT. It was the largest, most destructive and deadliest conflict of Harvian history. The war was fought between two opposing alliances of countries, called the Bilateral Pact and the Anti-Bilateralists. A full-scale war, both sides threw their entire scientific, economic and industrial capabilities behind the war effort, obliterating the Cominore economy and disrupting a normal standard of living for years after the war. Course of the war Collapse of Kammakore In 2076, morale was at an all-time low in Kola, Kammarzig and Ereta (the western parts of Kammakore) because of the impact of the destructive Feralesi insurgency. In the first half of 2076 alone, over 120,000 civilians and 80,000 military servicemen were killed in and around Feralesi by Feralesian guerilla raids. Isolated pockets of members of the insurgency started to liberate isolated rural valleys in Feramangan and near the Varanan-Feralesi border. From there, the Fuferalessingchil Sraggunnachalk Trashka (FST), a group of Tarovian and Varanan nationals residing in Feralesi, started the Trangchuggabor (''Month of Death), an effort to liberate tens of thousands of Cassaian POWs held at the Tirinlasia and Borosilasiachene prison camps. In September, Tirinlasia was liberated and the Trangchuggabor was unleashed, leaving thousands of Kammakore civilians dead in its wake. In October, thousands of Cassaian, Tarovian, Varanan and Feralesi guerillas reached the Hammarkund valley, a safe haven since February 2076. The Kammakore High Command, enraged by the incidents during the Trangchuggabor, a deliberate effort to destabilize Kammakore from behind the front lines, began directing the Second and Seventh Datchka Armies to Feralesi. A crackdown on guerilla activity in the Feramangan, Selesi and Varantrongan districts of North Feralesi was unsuccesful, ending with the destruction of a couple of towns near Nangtransu Hchulo. The decision to move the Datchka Armies to Feralesi proved a fatal decision, because for the first time in the war, Kavi forces advanced into Kammakore territory in the spring of 1977. The Bragnaceka Death Squad, a Kammakore elite force, was annihilated in May 1977. When this news reached Canten, angered citizens took to the streets on the 17th of May, 1977 In an effort to calm his people, Kalacha held a speech at the Imperial Fortress in Canten. At 10:41 in the morning, an unidentified man fired a Kecazig automatic rifle at the balcony, killing Kalacha's wife, three officials, and fatally wounding Kalacha himself. In the subsequent chaos, the palace was sacked, and thousands of police officers and army men were killed or wounded. The news of the revolution spread like a wildfire through the country. Angry mobs executed members of the District Offices throughout Kammakore and Serdia in the following days. The Democratic Republic of Kammakore was proclaimed on the 21st of May, 1977. At the same time, Feralesi officials and guerillas began liberating most of Feralesi. Anti-bilaterists close in on Envina Kammakore forces in Varana and Altameria mutinied against their officials and moved into Kola and Feralesi, returning home. Sragwanalan and the northern parts of Feralesi were quickly occupied by Envinan forces, after a series of rushed orders by the Envinan High Command. While the Kavi-Kammakore frontline collapsed and retreating Kammakore forces started to randomly shoot their own citizens to try and establish order again, Envina found itself closed in by insurgents and Anti-Bilateral armies from all sides. Participants Bilateral Pact The Bilateral Pact was established by Kammakore and Envina in 2070. Gradually, allies of both countries entered the pact. Participating countries were: *Abishko (2070-2077) *Cetaia (2070-2077) *Coauni (2070-2074) *Envina (2070-2077) *Envinan Feralesi (puppet state, 2071-2077) *Etian Union (2071-2077) *Ihonds Coalition (puppet state 2072-2076) *Kammakore '''(2070-2077) *Kensterzio (2074-2075) *Kola (2070-2077) *South Feralesi (puppet state, 2071-2077) *Serdia (2073-2074) *Sragwanalan (puppet state, 2071-2077) *Taunii (2073-2074) Anti-Bilaterists The Anti-Bilaterists were not an official pact, but rather a group of countries unified in their efforts to withstand the rise of the Bilateral Pact. Anti-Bilaterist countries were: *Altameria *Cassai *Erevista *Ihonds *Kahnliate *Kavi *Kothaar *Mivha *Modjé *Myanelamar *Olaghaie *Serdia (2074-2078) *Sornomali *Taunii (2074-2078) *Tenrili *Titio *Umoraie *Varana *Zibista A couple of countries situated on Cominore that were on friendly terms with the Anti-Bilaterists but were considered neutral or not involved with any war efforts were: *Durgesh *Etreika *Fetekai *Silthaviya Impact Casualties An estimated 55-65 million people died during the Cominore War, the Instigya, the subsequent civil wars in Ihonds, the Etian Union and Kensterzio. An estimated 20-22 million of these were military deaths. Most casualties were on the Anti-Bilaterist side. Presumably, an additional 6-7 million people died of famine and diseases during the war. On the Bilateral side, approximately 20-25 million casualties were recorded. On the Anti-Bilateral side, 35-45 million casualties were recorded. The extremely deadly Kavi Campaign cost 14 million lives in western and central Kavi, mostly civilian. The ruthless attacks of Cetaian and Envinan armies on Cassai cost an additional 5 million lives in Cassai, Umoraie and southwestern Kavi. The Kavi and Cassai Campaigns are cited as examples of war crimes by Envina, Cetaia and Kammakore, as many deaths were unneccessary and the result of brutal violence against civilians by Bilateral forces. The relatively "clean" Feralesi, Ihonds and Titio Campaigns ended with several millions dead in more than a dozen countries. According to the Kavi army, 2,430,000 army personnel lost their lifes in the counter-campaigns against Envina. Sornomalian missile attacks on the cities, the first recorded example of long-distance fighting, cost tens of thousands of lifes in the cities Kanchael, Canten and Bazhik. Naval battles near Kothaar and Al-Sadaie cost 840,000 lifes, while the land campaigns in Ihonds cost somewhere between 2 and 5 million lifes. Individual battles, such as the Siege of Eseta -costing 500,000-600,000 lifes- were especially ruthless, as complete armies were decimated in the span of weeks. An additional 200,000 civilians died in the Cetaian Resistance, a last-ditch effort to withstand invading Kavian and Cassaian forces. The Cassaian 1st Army subsequently moved into Denianskai and killed 40,000 innocent civilians in the Daraskile Massacre, the most important war crime committed by the Anti-Bilaterists.